The Days Before the War
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Conjunto. El castillo Weiswolf, sumido en el silencioso bosque, a veces vivía sus propios días de tranquilidad. Los días anteriores a la guerra entre la Unión Europea y el Sacro Imperio de Britannia, Akito Hyuga y Leila Malkal deberían disfrutarlos y mantenerse juntos. [Akito/Leila] Reviews Please!


¡Holaaa!

¡Después de mucho tiempo regreso al fandom de Code Geass! ;w; Aunque ésta vez vengo con un proyecto dedicado al Gaiden Boukoku no Akito.

Desde que vi la primera OVA dije: "tengo que escribir de Akito" *o* Pero nunca me llegó una buena idea. Hasta apenas unos días que volví a ver la segunda OVA. Entonces pensé hacer un conjunto de drabbles/viñetas. Y bueno, aquí les dejo la primera. :D

¡Espero les guste!

**Aclaraciones: **Code Geass ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Estudio Sunrise y diseño de CLAMP. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

Reviews Please!

* * *

**The Days Before the War**

Tras su llegada al Puesto del Ejército de Varsovia, los soldados se dedicaron a mirarlos mientras susurraban. Un piloto Eleven acompañando a una chica Europea vestida de piloto. Claramente habían sido reconocidos como miembros de la Unidad W-0. El cebo de las misiones como preferían llamarlos.

Leila soltó un suspiro cansado, queriendo que llegara el momento en que pudiera descansar. Aunque para eso necesitaba una habitación. Por lo que había acudido al lugar donde se encontraban los encargados del campamento.

Justo en esos momentos hablaba con uno de ellos, un soldado de menor rango que el suyo.

–Lo sentimos, Comandante Leila Malkal –se disculpó el soldado –El campamento no cuenta con suficientes tiendas, por lo que le sugiero comparta una con algún miembro de su unidad.

–Entiendo, gracias –le sonrió apenada.

El uniformado hizo una seña a la rubia y luego se retiró del lugar.

–Tendré que decirle a la Suboficial Kosaka… –se dijo a sí misma.

–Comandante, ¿olvida que ella también intentó matarla? –le recordaron. Leila se dio la vuelta rápidamente, encontrándose con el rostro inexpresivo del Teniente Hyuga.

–Pero… seguro eso fue porque estaban nerviosos por la operación –intentó justificar. Akito soltó un suspiro cansado.

–El hecho es que por el motivo que sea la atacaron, su vida estuvo en peligro, Comandante –replicó él a modo de regaño. Leila torció los labios sabiendo que ante eso no podría replicar–. Considero que por su seguridad es mejor que se mantenga cerca de mí –añadió sin cambiar su expresión. Leila pegó un pequeño brinco al escuchar la propuesta.

–Teniente, ¿qué quiere decir? –preguntó sonrosada de todas maneras.

–Compartamos una de las tiendas –dijo con simplicidad–, de ése modo podré estar atento a usted. Aunque sino lo desea puede negarse. No me importa.

–No, me parece bien –aceptó de inmediato.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en completo silencio a una de las dos tiendas que les habían cedido en el campamento. En un momento Leila volteó a ver a Akito con duda, momentos antes habían hablado de Shin Hyuga, y el Teniente no había respondido precisamente bien.

–Comandante, sino mira al frente tropezará –le dijo el Eleven.

Leila dio un respingo al saber que había sido descubierta observándolo.

–Tiene razón –sonrió avergonzada–. Lo siento.

–Por cierto, ¿cómo está su mano? –preguntó él mirándola con cierto interés.

–Está bien, sólo fue un apretón –respondió sobándola.

En medio de ésa respuesta inesperada al hablar de Shin Hyuga, Akito había tomado la mano de Leila apretándola con fuerza. Y la soltó sólo cuando escuchó a la rubia quejarse de dolor. Después de eso la había dejado sola por un momento.

–Perdóneme.

–No tiene que disculparse, fue mi culpa por entrometerme en sus asuntos personales –respondió apresurada.

Akito la miró por algunos segundos, para después regresar la vista al camino. Leila por su parte decidió imitarlo. El resto del camino hasta su tienda prosiguió en silencio. Al entrar a ésta, dos pequeñas camas y un escritorio los recibieron.

El Teniente decidió recostarse en una de las camas, mirando hacia la pared. Leila apagó la luz de la tienda, prendiendo después la lámpara de luz amarillenta que descansaba en el escritorio. Después jaló la silla y prosiguió a sentarse. Segundos después Akito se dio la vuelta para ver a la rubia escribir en un pequeño libro de pastas cafés.

–Comandante, ¿planea redactar su informe ahora? –preguntó cansado.

–No es mi informe, es un diario –respondió mirándolo avergonzada–. Discúlpeme por molestarlo cuando sé que está cansado –añadió.

–No importa –respondió él volviéndose a dar la vuelta.

La rubia apenas si sonrió antes de regresar la vista a su pequeño diario.

_Calendario Revolucionario, Año 228. Pradial._

_Lanzamiento del Chariot de Apolo._

_La operación no resultó como planeamos. La ciudad bielorrusa, Slonim, fue tomada por el Ejército de Britannia. Mi intervención en ésta operación tampoco resultó como lo esperaba. Aún así, en medio de tanto fracaso, afortunadamente todos sobrevivimos._

_En estos momentos me encuentro en el campamento del Ejército de Varsovia, compartiendo una pequeña y nada cálida tienda con el Teniente Hyuga._

_La posibilidad de que la guerra termine me parece cada vez más un sueño. Hoy estoy en el frente de la batalla, ¿pero mañana dónde estaré?_


End file.
